Reunion
by jamiea1869
Summary: *CHAPTER 9 ADDED--PART ELEVEN* April 8th! Review and I'll love you forever!! I'm so sorry for the wait. I've been sick. Everything's out in the open. Buffy and Spike sex, Conner, Angel and Cordy flirtation...it's all there.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Reunion (Working title, basically) 1/?  
  
Author: Jamie  
  
Email: JamieA1869@cs.com  
  
Rating: PG so far  
  
Spoilers: Up through season 6 (before Gone—was it Smashed or Wrecked?) for Buffy and season 3 (Daddy episode) for Angel.  
  
Pairings: Spike/Buffy mostly, some Angel/Cordelia, I guess  
  
Feedback: I'd really appreciate it. My second try at fanfic.  
  
Distribution: Couple of mailing lists. FanFiction.Net  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. and no harm was meant in writing this piece. Only the idea is mine.  
  
Summary: If the WB and UPN hadn't declared "mortal enemy" status, we would have seen how the characters in both shows would have reacted to what was happening in the other show. I wanted to know. I made it up.  
  
PART ONE  
  
Cordelia touched the baby's hair with one hand, marveling at the softness. She wondered idly if Angel's hair would be this soft if he didn't use so much gel. Was this what he looked like over 200 years before, in his own crib? She couldn't imagine Angel as a teenager, let alone an infant. But if he had been anything at all like his son, his mother must have loved him very much. Until he sucked her dry, she thought, cringing.  
  
Conner's eyes opened a slit and he started crying when he didn't see his father. Cordelia stepped back from the crib. She knew she wouldn't be able to console the baby. She walked out of the room to get Angel, turning the corner and running right into his broad chest. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.  
  
"What—" he began.  
  
"He just woke up. Nothing's wrong," she assured him. She saw the panic that had been building in his gaze die down. She touched one of his hands that was still holding her shoulders, hoping to give comfort.  
  
He gently brushed past her and entered his son's room. Cordelia followed slowly behind, allowing them some space. He reached Conner's crib, leaned over, and allowed the demon's visage to take over his human mask. Almost immediately, the baby stopped crying. Angel smiled, his fangs glistening in the soft bedroom light. He leaned over and picked up his son. The baby reached a tiny hand toward his father's features, eyes wide.  
  
Nobody knew why Angel's demon face was the one thing guaranteed to calm the baby. Any normal child would be terrified of the yellow eyes and ridged forehead. Not to mention the big pointy teeth. But Conner wasn't exactly a normal child. They weren't quite sure what he was yet. But his father's true face quieted him when nothing else would.  
  
Angel pulled a bottle from his back pocket and sat down on the sofa. He arranged Conner more comfortably in his arms and put the nipple in his mouth. As the baby's attention shifted away from his father and onto the bottle, Angel's features shifted back to human. He glanced up at Cordelia leaning in the doorway and smiled.  
  
"Sit?" he asked, nodding his head at the seat next to him. He watched her walk toward him. Her form fitting long-sleeved green top rode further up, showing even more of her flat, tanned stomach. She had the infuriating habit of wearing these short, tight tops, with even tighter hip-hugging pants. It was enough to drive any man insane. Their eyes met and locked. By the look in her dark gaze and the more pronounced swaying of her hips, she knew the affect she had on him.  
  
And then there was a different look. She stopped suddenly and pain clouded her vision. She grabbed onto her head with both hands, let out a long, loud moan and slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Cordy!" Angel cried.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
Angel hurried down the stairs of the old hotel he called home. He entered the area off the front lobby that they used as offices. He carried a diaper bag in one hand, a black duffel bag in the other, and a green duffel hanging by a strap over his shoulder. He put all three down and looked at the others gathered around the room. Cordelia entered the room behind him, much more slowly, carrying Conner.  
  
Fred looked up from her seat in front of the computer. Wesley was leaning against the desk next to her, watching what she had on the screen.  
  
"Yes, that's—" he stopped when he noticed Fred's attention had gone elsewhere. He looked over to Angel, saw the bags, and immediately stood up straight and alert. "What is it? Is there trouble? Someone for Conner?" He made a move toward the door. "Vampire or demon? I'll just grab some weapons—"  
  
"Wes." Angel had moved over to his desk to pocket his cell phone. His black trench coat flowed out around him.  
  
"Hmm?" Wesley asked, distracted. He was almost out the door.  
  
"No trouble. Calm down."  
  
"Oh. Right, then." Wesley saw how Cordelia leaned near the doorway, one hand firmly around the baby, the other held gingerly to her temple. "Cordelia? Was it a vision?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"That, or someone just stuck a spike through my eyeball," she answered softly. She shifted the baby to her other arm.  
  
Fred got up from the computer. "Let me take him. You sit down, okay?"  
  
Cordelia handed the cooing baby over gratefully. Angel was in too much of a hurry to think about how weak she was right now. She sank into the seat that Fred had vacated, brushed a hand through her dark, shoulder-length hair and sighed.  
  
"Well, what's the trouble? How much time do we have?" Wesley asked.  
  
"It's Buffy," Angel said.  
  
"Oh," Fred breathed. She looked down at the baby in her arms and bounced nervously up and down.  
  
Cordelia glanced over at her. She knew how Fred felt about Angel. The poor girl had been obvious about it from the very start. Even though Fred knew there was no future for her and Angel, she could still get hurt.  
  
"Buffy. Is it serious?" Wesley asked. He had a sore spot, where Buffy was concerned. It was hard to forget her lack of respect when he'd been her Watcher, however briefly. Even if he hadn't really earned it, he thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know," Cordelia replied. "It was Spike." Again, she looked at Fred. "You don't know him, Fred. Consider yourself lucky."  
  
Angel added, "Spike is…one of my family." At Fred's confused look, he continued. "I sired Drusilla and Dru sired Spike. So he's kind of like my grandchild." Fred nodded. "We taught him well, Dru and I. Made him into a vicious killer." For a moment, he got a proud, faraway look on his face. Then he darkened. "He's killed two slayers already. He's been after Buffy for years."  
  
"If Spike's back in Sunnydale, it can't be good. Last time—" Wesley began  
  
Cordelia broke in, "Last time he was here, he tortured Angel. And pretty much liked it." She brightened for a moment. "Although he was the only one to notice I'd lost weight."  
  
Fred sat down in another chair. She looked scared. "What…what did you see, Cordelia? Is…she hurt?"  
  
Cordelia shrugged. "Hard to tell. They were fighting. Pretty rough, but that's nothing new. They brought a house down around them. I couldn't tell if it was Buffy's house, or if anyone else was around. It was all too disjointed. Stupid visions should come with some 'For Dummies' instructions." She rubbed her temple again, closing her eyes. "And some aspirin would be nice."  
  
"We're going," Angel said simply.  
  
"Oh, of course," Wesley agreed. "Just let me pack a satchel." He moved toward the door again.  
  
"No."  
  
Wesley looked at Angel, confused. "But—"  
  
"Cordelia and I will go. I'm not leaving Conner here, not with who knows what after him. Cordy will come to help with him. You two stay here. If we need you or Gunn, I'll let you know. This is personal." For a moment, his eyes flashed yellow with that feral look—Angelus' look.  
  
Wesley nodded. "Yes, quite. We'll stay here, then."  
  
Angel walked over to Fred and gently took his son. He placed a hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. "I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry."  
  
"I know." She dropped her eyes shyly. This Spike character sounded deadly. But she knew Angel could handle whatever was thrown at him. "Bye!" she said, forcing some cheerfulness into her voice.  
  
Angel handed the baby back to Cordelia. She stood without assistance, obviously feeling better. He grabbed their bags and they left for Sunnydale.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
"Ew. Give this boy a breath mint!" Buffy muttered as she pushed the vampire off of her and got to her feet. The vamp snarled, pushing himself to his knees. She didn't hesitate; she kicked him in the stomach, hard. He flew a few yards away, landing on his back. She rushed to his side and drove Mr. Pointy home. "Dusted," she said.  
  
There was the sound of clapping from behind her. She whirled around, stake poised, and assumed a fighting stance. She relaxed when she saw who greeted her.  
  
"Nice job, Slayer."  
  
"Spike. What do you want?" she asked tiredly. She really wasn't in the mood for him right now. She put her stake away and brushed the dust from her leather jacket.  
  
"Just enjoyin' the show, pet," he said. He smirked and raised his scarred eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Go away." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away from him, toward the exit of the cemetery. She'd only gotten a short way when he fell into step beside her. She glanced over at him and scowled. "Was it the 'go' or the 'away' that you failed to get?"  
  
"I just heard what you really meant."  
  
"Oh, yeah? And what was that, oh wise one?" She walked faster, hoping he'd get tired of following. His taller legs kept pace easily.  
  
"Come here," he said, in a bad imitation of her voice. He thought a second then added, "Sexy."  
  
She stopped walking and took a deep, steadying breath. "I don't have time for this."  
  
He was looking at her curiously, waiting to see her next move. She didn't disappoint. She punched him in the face, almost breaking his nose. He staggered back, raised a hand to his bleeding nose and grinned. So that was how she wanted to play, was it? He could handle that.  
  
She turned to walk away again. He kicked her in her side and she fell forward, face in the dirt of a fresh grave. She sprang to her feet, landing a roundhouse kick in the middle of his chest, followed immediately by a fist in his eye. He recovered quickly and threw her into the wall of a mausoleum. She smacked her head, hard.  
  
He watched as she caught her breath, ready to defend himself. "What s'matter, Slayer? Too much for you, am I?"  
  
She stood up straight but made no move to attack. Her expression became hard, determined. "Not enough, Spike. Not even close."  
  
His cocky grin wavered at her words. How she managed to hurt him over and over, he'd never know. "Right, then." He turned toward his own crypt and said over his shoulder, "I'll leave you be."  
  
She felt a twinge of remorse. "Spike."  
  
He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "Yeah, luv?" he said quietly, cautiously. Ready for his undead heart to be ripped to shreds.  
  
"I just…I can't. I can't give you what you want." She took a step toward him as he turned around. Her expression asked his understanding. "It's just not in me. Not now. Not anymore." She shrugged her shoulders, defeated.  
  
"Oh, but it is, pet. Give me a chance; I'll show you how much."  
  
"No. I can't. It'll destroy me." She touched a hand to her temple. It was wet with her blood. She was exhausted. It was so hard just going day to day. She couldn't handle anything more than that.  
  
Spike nodded, his eyes sad. "When you are, you know where to find me, Buffy." He turned and walked away.  
  
She watched him go, not moving. She couldn't take what he offered. She wasn't strong enough.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
PART TWO  
  
Angel drove into Sunnydale a few hours before sunrise. Cordelia started to rouse when he parked at the mansion. She had slept most of the way, which was fine with him. It gave him time to think about her vision. If Spike had hurt Buffy…  
  
Buffy. He sighed at the thought of her. They had so much history together, so much hurt. And even a little happiness thrown into the mix. But that was a long time ago. Things were different now. He got out of the convertible and reached into the back to get Conner from his car seat. His last meeting with Buffy had been…strange. He didn't know how else to put it. They'd been awkward around each other. It wasn't just that she'd been newly returned from the grave, either. It was more than that. They'd both changed so much.  
  
Cordelia watched him from the passenger seat as he gathered his son. He had a very intense expression on his face, his mind obviously far away. She wondered what he was thinking, what had him so distracted and sad. Then she thought about where they were and sighed herself. She unstrapped her seatbelt and got out of the car, going to take the still sleeping Conner from his father. Sunnydale. She couldn't believe she was back here.  
  
Angel grabbed their bags from the trunk and led the way into the old mansion. Neither had said anything. They both knew the other was lost in their own thoughts and memories. Words weren't needed.  
  
The mansion was much as he'd left it. Sparsely furnished, cold and dark. But it had beds and it was livable. They'd be fine. He put their bags on the floor and went around the room lighting candles.  
  
Cordelia stood inside the doorway, looking around. She felt even weirder being inside this place. Angel had so much history here, history she'd never really been a part of. He and Buffy had fought to the death somewhere in this place, when he'd lost his soul and turned really evil. She'd been forced to send him to Hell to save the world, even though his soul had been returned to him and he again became the man she'd loved.  
  
When Angel had returned from Hell many months later, Cordelia remembered being scared for herself and her friends. What if he turned evil again and tried to kill them all? But she had still been removed from this place, from Angel himself back in those days. It wasn't until they'd met up in L.A. that they'd become close. Back in Sunnydale they had just been acquaintances.  
  
Cordelia didn't particularly like the memories that were flooding back to her now that they were back. She had been very different in high school. Shallow, vain—well, she was still vain, she admitted to herself. And why shouldn't she be? She knew she looked good.  
  
"Cord," Angel said softly, startling her after the long period of silence.  
  
She looked up at him. He stood by the stairs with their bags. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you come upstairs, settle in. It'll be dawn soon." He paused for a moment. "Or, I guess you don't have to hang around here with me all day. You can go out, see the gang."  
  
Her heart raced at the thought. She didn't think she was ready to brave the guys by herself quite yet. It had been too long since she'd been back. "Um, no. That's okay. I wouldn't want to leave you and Conner here alone all day. You couldn't manage without me," she said, smiling. Trying to hide how nervous she was.  
  
He nodded. "Okay. We'll get some rest today. Tonight, I hunt," he added, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Cordelia felt almost sorry for Spike. She knew what Angel was capable of, even when he had a soul. Spike had really messed with the wrong people this time.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
Spike peaked into the front window of the Magic Box. Anya and the whelp sat at the table, apparently bickering as usual. Dawn sat at the other end, a textbook spread in front of her. There was no sign of Buffy. He heard the sound of a shoe on the pavement behind him and whirled around, spilling some of his newly opened bottle of whiskey in the process.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Red!" he scowled, licking some of the liquid off of his wrist. "Whatcha sneakin' up on a bloke like that for? It's a sin to waste liquor."  
  
Willow stood there a moment, twisting her hands together in front of her. "I'm sorry," she said softly.  
  
Spike looked more closely at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, the dullness of her normally vibrant red hair. He hadn't seen her since that night—that night she'd almost killed Dawn and herself. He shuddered at the thought of the Little Bit gone.  
  
"You okay, pet?" he asked, concerned. He'd always liked the witch. Even back when he'd been trying to kill her, he'd had a soft spot in his heart for her. She was normally nicer to him than the others, more tolerant. But with the magic getting out of hand, and Tara leaving…she couldn't be doing well.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Everybody just…no. They should. They have every right to be mad. I'm scum. No, I'm lower than scum. I'm scum spawn!" Her eyes welled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She figured she'd cried enough. She didn't deserve the release it brought.  
  
Spike's eyes widened at her display. This was the old Willow shining through; the Willow he'd met when he first came to Sunnydale. Shy and unsure, not the powerful witch he'd seen blossom over the past two years. This was the Willow whose attempt at a spell to bring back her boyfriend resulted in his brief engagement with Buffy. The confidence she'd found in her powers and her love affair with that other witch, Tara, seemed gone.  
  
"Willow."  
  
She calmed down when he used her real name. She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Spike," she said, dropping her gaze back down to her clasped hands. "For that night. For…Dawn. I'm so sorry." This time the tears wouldn't be quelled. She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Now, now," Spike said, stepping forward to awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders. This whole consoling thing was still very much new to him. He stood there for a moment, just holding her lightly to his side while she cried. Then, "Shh. Stop crying. It's not all that bad."  
  
Her sobs quieted as she stepped out of the half-embrace and glanced up at him, confused. "Not that bad? Don't you realize what I've done?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. You messed up. Big time. But it could be a hell of a lot worse." He looked at her seriously. "Little Bit could be dead. You could be dead. That's worse, luv." He sighed, frustrated. "When did I get to be the bleedin' heart, huh? You tell anyone, I'll deny this ever happened, got it?" He tried scowling fiercely at her and failed.  
  
She nodded, a small smile appearing at one corner of her mouth.  
  
He studied her a moment, nodded once. "What you did, yeah, pretty bad. But you can still fix it. Them in there," he pointed at the Magic Box, "they love you. Every one of 'em. You work, they'll forgive, don't you doubt it. If Buffy can forgive you, so can the rest of the lot." He paused a moment, thinking. "Nibblet, now. She'll take a bit longer. Scared her right good, you did. But she'll come 'round."  
  
Willow looked at him, seeing him in a different light. He really had changed. His words made sense—they gave her hope. For that, she'd be forever grateful. She hopped forward quickly and hugged him, before he could back away. She felt him return it, however briefly, and smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you, Spike." She stepped back and made a move toward the door of the shop. She paused and turned around, standing a bit taller, a big more confident. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Buffy. When we…brought her back. You were one of us and it wasn't fair." With that, she turned and entered the shop, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Spike stood there, looking at the closed door, a grin working at the corners of his mouth. "Bloody hell," he muttered, running a hand through his bleached locks. He took a swig off of his almost forgotten bottle of whiskey and turned away. "Nancy-boy. Nothing but a nancy-boy, that's what you are," he said sardonically to himself. "Used to be the Big Bad. When'd I become a ponce like Angelus?"  
  
He headed toward his cemetery. "Time to whoop a little demon ass," he said out loud. "Real manly, killing and maiming. Just like the good ol' days. Only, used to be humans were the victims, not demons. But, hey. We adjust."  
  
He took another swig from his bottle. The plan had been to pick up the bottle of whiskey, return to his crypt, and drink himself into sweet oblivion. Maybe then he'd stop dreaming about Buffy. That plan had been seriously averted by Willow's appearance. He felt almost…good, having helped her out some, put things a big more in perspective for her. He really didn't feel like going home to drink and then just wake up to a bloody hangover tomorrow. He felt like killing something. And even if he couldn't kill humans, he could beat some demons to a bloody pulp.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
The sound of a shrill version of The Simpsons theme song broke the silence of the cemetery. Angel fumbled quickly in his pocket, wincing at Cordelia's latest surprise for his cell phone. He pushed the button and put the tiny thing to his ear, feeling stupid as usual. He hated cell phones.  
  
"Conner needs milk," Cordelia said, before he could utter a greeting.  
  
His eyes scanned the graveyard to see if the loud ringing had stirred up anything. No sign of movement at all. He turned his attention back to the phone, but never fully away from his surroundings. Years of experience had taught him to be aware at all times. If you weren't, you could end up dead.  
  
"It's gone already?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"I think he gets his appetite from you bloodsuckers, right? What's that word? Voracious?"  
  
"That an SAT word? Or a Wesley word?" He heard a sound off to his left and spun around, almost dropping the phone. Just a squirrel.  
  
"Actually, Giles. I think. Could be Wesley. Too easy for SATs." Her voice became muffled for a second. "Who's that? Is that Conner? Is that the handsome boy?"  
  
He smiled at the image of Cordelia making baby faces at his son. He turned serious quickly as he heard some approaching from far off. "Cord, gotta go. Someone's coming. I'll call back," he said, barely audible. He ended the call and slipped the phone back into his trench coat, ducking behind a crumbling mausoleum.  
  
He heard cheery whistling as the figure entered the cemetery. The whistling stopped as the figure took a drink from the bottle in one hand. When the figure resumed, Angel recognized the song—the Ramones. Angel narrowed his eyes as he took in the shock of bleached hair in the darkness. Good. He could get this over with early and get home to Cordy and Conner.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
PART THREE  
  
Spike put the lid back on the bottle and slid it into his coat pocket. He reached into his other pocket and got out a pack of cigarettes and his silver lighter. He lit up, inhaling smoke into dead lungs. He did it out of habit, rather than anything else. It felt good to hold that cigarette and go through the motions of smoking. Reassuring, almost.  
  
His eyes scanned the dark graveyard as he smoked. He really hoped there'd be something out there he could thrash. It'd be such a waste if there weren't, with the mood he was in. He felt…alive. Being undead, that was a hard feeling to get. And when he did, killing something normally felt that much better, reaffirming that he was alive and they…Well, they weren't anymore.  
  
There wasn't much of a moon tonight, so the shadows were thick. He didn't see any movement. He turned and walked deeper into the cemetery, flicking his cigarette away. Trouble didn't normally lurk near the gates. He'd wander further in where there would more likely be some action. One could hope, at least.  
  
He thought he heard the sound of a carefully placed footstep somewhere behind him. Someone trying real hard not to be heard. He kept his cool and kept walking, resuming his humming. Spike was pretty well known around here. He was curious as to who would try to sneak up on him. He turned at the corner of a mausoleum and ducked inside the entrance.  
  
His would-be attacker stopped walking just beyond the door. Must be a smart one, Spike thought to himself. He couldn't see who—or what—it was. Then Spike could here the sound of the assailant walking—in the other direction! Oh, no. That wasn't part of the plan. He jumped out of his hiding spot, ready to pounce. There was nobody in sight.  
  
"What the…" he muttered. "What's a bloke gotta do to get some action 'round here?" He threw up his hands, defeated, and continued on his way. A dark figure stepped out from behind the mausoleum to block his path. Must have snuck around, Spike thought vaguely. Then he recognized the figure.  
  
"Peaches!" he cried with his usual cocky grin. "How's the dick business treating you?" He reached into his pocket for another cigarette, watching Angel the entire time. What was he doing here? He lit up and waited for his grandsire to say something. When he didn't speak, Spike took a single drag off his cigarette and flicked it away. He made a move to walk past Angel. "Well, nice to see you, mate. But, you know how it is. Things to do…"  
  
Angel didn't move out of his way. He had his hands in his pockets and his stance appeared relaxed. But Spike could sense him coiled, ready to spring. There was the hint of malevolence in the air. He raised his eyebrows at Angel, suspicious. What was going on? "Angelus? Did you—did Buffy—when…" he trailed off. No. Buffy wouldn't have. Not with the risk. Not with what they'd shared…  
  
"Oh, bugger. You shagged?" He didn't want to believe it of her, but what would have stopped her? With her being so different lately, who's to say she wouldn't have done the nasty with Angel? She could have done it just to spite him.  
  
Angelus' human mask dropped as he surged forward and punched Spike in the face. Spike, taken by surprise, fell back, rubbing his jaw. He recovered quickly, letting his vampire features take over as well and kicked Angelus in the leg with the toe of his boot. Angelus fell to one side as his knee buckled. He growled angrily and leaped at Spike, tackling him. They fell on top of a tombstone, both getting cut in the process. Each tried to gain control of the battle as they wrestled, hitting each other when they could. Spike rolled on top and straddled Angelus, punching him hard in the face. Angelus shoved Spike away and leapt to his feet. Spike quickly followed and kicked Angelus in his chest, knocking him back down. He tried to jump on top of his grandsire, but Angelus rolled away a few yards and got to his feet, causing Spike to sprawl gracelessly in the dirt. Angelus withdrew a stake and moved to attack again when he was kicked from behind, forcing him back to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Spike got to his feet, gingerly touching his split lip. "Slayer," he said, nodding his head at her.  
  
Buffy ignored him. She placed her hands on her hips, her expression angry. "Angel? What are you doing here?"  
  
Angel rolled over and sat up, not bothering to stand. "Buffy. Cordelia—"  
  
"He's evil," Spike said calmly, lighting another cigarette. Sometime during the fight, his whiskey had fallen out of his pocket. He didn't see it in the near vicinity, but he thanked his lucky stars the bottle hadn't broken and spilled all over his duster.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Angel said, glaring at him. "You're evil."  
  
"Well, yeah," he agreed. He saw the stake on the ground next to Angel. "You were gonna stake me!" he accused, shocked.  
  
"Stop it, both of you." Buffy ran both hands through her hair, frustrated. What was going on here? Why was Angel back? And why was he trying to kill Spike? Spike had said… "Angel? Are you…grrr?" she asked, baring her teeth in a poor imitation of vamp face. She touched the stake in the back of her jeans, making sure it was still there.  
  
"No! I haven't—no." He shook his head, his expression slightly hurt.  
  
"You two didn't shag, then?" Spike said, trying to hide his happiness.  
  
"What?" Buffy said, surprised. "No! Of course not!" She glared at Spike. "What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Just…he had these evil vibes comin' off him. Put two an' two together." Before he realized what was happening, he was flat on his back again. He stared up at a very angry Slayer and held up his hands, surrendering. "Right, then. 'Course you wouldn't. Once you've had the best—"  
  
She kicked him in the side before he could finish. "Forget this. You two kill each other. I don't care." With that, she turned and walked away, muttering and shaking her head as she went.  
  
"What the—" Angel still sat on the ground, watching Buffy walk away. He shook his head in confusion. "What just happened here?" he asked Spike.  
  
"Peaches," Spike said, getting slowly to his feet. "You attacked me, remember? Or has too much hair gel messed with your head?" He started looking around at the ground around them. "D'you see a bottle anywhere? Lost my bloody whiskey."  
  
"William."  
  
Spike stopped his search around the broken tombstone to stare at Angel. That name always got his attention. He didn't know whether to attack Angel for daring to use it or stand up straight and docile like a good little soldier for his grandsire. "Listen, wanker. Not even you can call me that anymore."  
  
Angel stood up. "Got your attention, didn't it?"  
  
"Right you are." He looked at his grandsire curiously, waiting to see what was so bloody important he had to dredge up the past.  
  
"Why did Buffy protect you?"  
  
Spike snorted, amused. "Protect? Not likely. More like saving me for herself, probably."  
  
Angel shook his head, looking back to where Buffy had walked out of sight. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "No. That wasn't it."  
  
"You're gonna have to ask her, mate." Spike triumphantly picked up his newly found bottle, uncapped it, and took a long drink. "Want some?" he offered, holding it out to Angel.  
  
Angel accepted. "Thanks." He took a drink and handed the bottle back.  
  
"Can I go now? Or do you wanna fight s'more?" Spike asked, not sure which answer he'd prefer. It was always fun fighting Angel.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Spike turned to walk toward his crypt.  
  
"But, Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said over his shoulder.  
  
"We're not finished here."  
  
"Didn't expect we were."  
  
Angel turned to walk in the other direction. He had no idea what had happened with Buffy back there but tomorrow was soon enough to find out. He still needed to pick up some milk.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Part Four

PART FOUR  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy called, putting on her boots.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on." Dawn came down the stairs, adjusting her sling. "I hate this thing!"  
  
Buffy met her at the bottom of the stairs, helping her arrange the strap more comfortably on her shoulder. "I know." She glanced back up the stairs. "Have you seen Willow?"  
  
Dawn's eyes hardened slightly but she just said, "I think I heard her go out this morning."  
  
"Oh." Buffy had arrived home late the night before and Dawn and Willow had both been sleeping. She hadn't told them of Angel's arrival. It was only 10:00 now. She must have gotten up really early. "Well, let's go, then."  
  
"Do I have to?" Dawn asked. "I—I mean, couldn't I stay here? You guys never say anything interesting around me, anyway."  
  
Buffy looked at her little sister. She had circles under her eyes. "Have you been sleeping?" she asked, suspicious.  
  
Dawn fiddled with her sling, not meeting Buffy's gaze. "Off and on."  
  
"Dawnie."  
  
She looked up into Buffy's eyes. "I have bad dreams."  
  
Buffy wanted to kick herself. Why hadn't she noticed how tired she looked, the hurt in her eyes? This was her sister! It was her job to take care of her. "I'm sorry, Dawnie. I'm so sorry." She reached out and took Dawn into her arms.  
  
"Ew, Buffy! Mushy, much?" But she returned her sister's hug briefly before pulling away with teenaged indignation.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Tell you what," she said. "You come with me to the Magic Box now and we'll go to lunch when we're done. I'll even buy."  
  
Dawn tilted her head, considering. "Anywhere I want?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Even if it's greasy, fattening, and totally bad for me?"  
  
"Oh, preferably. Deal?" Buffy put out her hand.  
  
"Deal," Dawn said, shaking on it. She led the way out of the house.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Angel said.  
  
Cordelia took Conner from him. "It's a fine idea. You're not taking him into the sewers with you!" She smiled at Conner and bounced him up and down. "He's too young. The stench alone might stunt his growth."  
  
Angel shook his head, conceding. She was right, after all. But he wouldn't tell her that. "Whatever. Just be careful, okay?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Of what? It's daytime! Sewer time." She pointed to the diaper bag at his feet. "Hand me a diaper and a bottle, would you?"  
  
Angel did as she asked. She put the diaper in her back pocket and tucked the bottle into Conner's blanket.  
  
"Don't forget the bag. We'll meet you there." With that, she walked out the front door.  
  
He sighed. He didn't know how good of a plan it was to bring Conner with them today, but they really had no choice. And Cordelia insisted that he not hide the truth from the others. He put on his jacket, grabbed the diaper bag, and headed into the sewers.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
Spike ground his cigarette out beneath the toe of his boot. He immediately grabbed another cigarette from the package on top of the telly and lit up again. He paced, drawing the smoke into his lungs. There was a rather large pile of cigarette butts forming in the corner. He was trying as hard as he could to feel calm, but smoking was helping.  
  
He had finally passed out sometime last night after finishing his bottle of whiskey. Well, okay, he'd finished that and one more. He had wanted to follow Buffy, more than anything. But that would probably only earn him a good beating, so he'd refrained. Instead, he drank. And drank some more. And passed out.  
  
Now he paced. It wasn't even noon yet but he'd been awake for hours. As soon as the liquor had worn off he couldn't sleep. He was just too wound up.  
  
He wondered where she was at this very moment. Was she with him? Holed up somewhere until the sun set? He flicked his cigarette into the corner, not bothering to put it out. He turned on the telly and sat down. Maybe a little daytime television would cheer him up.  
  
The image that flickered to life on the screen showed a small blonde women in the arms of a large dark-haired man, kissing passionately. The kissing led quickly off-screen to the bedroom. Spike threw the remote at the television.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he swore. He ran one hand through his hair, frustrated. He jumped up from the chair and turned the soap off. What had he done to deserve this waiting around? He hated not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Bugger this." He threw on his duster, grabbed his blanket, and descended to the sewers.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
"Hey, guys," Buffy called as she entered the shop.  
  
Dawn followed behind her, her eyes scanning the room. Her stance relaxed when she didn't see Willow anywhere. She plopped down in a seat next to Xander.  
  
"Hey, Buff!" Xander said, looking up gratefully from the bridal magazines Anya was forcing on him. "Dawnie!" He leaned over and threw one arm over her shoulder, careful of her sling. "How's things?"  
  
Buffy sat down next to Anya. "What're you looking at?" she asked. She could never understand the extent of preparation Anya was putting into this. How many magazines did you actually have to look at? Weren't they all the same?  
  
Anya smiled, happy at someone's interest in the wedding. "Actually, I was looking at favor ideas. Times have changed so much, and there are just so many choices out there. Would you rather receive something like this," she asked, pointing at a little candy box with the bride and groom's info typed on the side, "a chocolate bar, or the traditional favor?" She moved the magazine aside and pointed at a picture in one of Giles' books he'd left behind.  
  
Buffy leaned closer. "What's that?" It looked like some kind of ball, but she couldn't figure out why Anya would want to give balls out at the wedding.  
  
"Oh, it's a cat's eyeball." She thought a moment. "Or a kitten's. The younger, the better. But sometimes it's hard to find enough kittens, so you have to use adults, too."  
  
Buffy stared at her, her mouth open.  
  
Xander and Dawn abruptly stopped their conversation and gaped as well.  
  
"Oh, gross!" Dawn said.  
  
Anya's brow furrowed at their shock. "What? It's a delicacy! Normally, you'd wrap it in the skin and tie the bag with the whiskers. It shows great respect to your guests to take such time with their favors!"  
  
"Um, An, honey. I don't think that would go over too well," Xander explained.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Besides, I like those," Xander added before she could continue. He pointed at the boxes. "Those're great. Everyone will feel respected. And our names will be on them!"  
  
"Well, all right. But if something goes wrong, I'll never forgive you." She closed the book and got up as a costumer entered the shop.  
  
Buffy, Dawn, and Xander all exchanged relieved glances. "That was close," Dawn said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "And…ew."  
  
Xander looked at his fiancé cheerfully greeting the customer. "It's never a dull moment." But his tone was filled with love.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes at Buffy. She was about to comment when the bell over the door rang again to announce Willow's entrance. Dawn closed her mouth and sat back, pulling one of the magazines in front of her.  
  
Buffy noticed her withdrawal. It worried her, but she understood. Dawn was still extremely hurt by Willow's actions. It would take time, but she'd get more comfortable around the witch. They just had to give it to her.  
  
"Hi, guys." Willow greeted, sitting down in Anya's vacated seat, between Buffy and Xander. "We researching?" she asked, smiling as she gestured at the magazine filled table.  
  
Xander smiled, shaking his head. "This is big, important work, Will. The more research we do, the less likely there will be bodily harm inflicted on the Xand Man. Or she'll make me sleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh, God forbid. Xander on the couch would mean no more sex stories. That would just suck," Buffy said with a mock pout. "They're so…educational."  
  
"You betcha," Xander winked at her. "Besides, there's nothing else going on to research. Why not use our time wisely? The G-man would be so proud."  
  
Buffy's eyes lost some of their laughter. "Yeah, he would."  
  
"We all miss him, Buffy," Willow said, touching her shoulder.  
  
"I know." She shook herself, coming out of her thoughts. "But, enough of blue Buffy. Patrol wasn't exactly lacking in action last night."  
  
"Action?" Anya asked, joining them again as the customer left with her package. "You had sex last night?"  
  
Xander groaned. "She's talking about patrol." He gestured toward Dawn. "And not in front of the kiddie."  
  
Dawn punched him. "I'm not a kiddie!"  
  
"Whatever you say, kid." He smirked at her.  
  
"Okay, enough. Patrol, remember?" Buffy grabbed a pencil off the table and started tapping it nervously.  
  
"What happened, Buffy?" Willow asked, watching Dawn and Xander's play-fight wistfully.  
  
Buffy threw the pencil back onto the table and sat forward, leaning on her elbows. "Well, it was a real slow night, really boring. Zilch on the vamp- o-meter. I was getting ready to call it a night, making a last run in Spike's area. I heard sounds of fighting. Duty called. So I head over." She paused, running one hand through her hair. The others watched her expectantly. "It was Spike."  
  
"That's it? Just the bleached wonder?" Xander asked, disappointed.  
  
"Did you miss the 'sounds of fighting,' Xand?" Willow said, watching Buffy curiously. This was bigger than an encounter with their sometimes reluctant ally.  
  
"Well, no, but…it was just Spike. We care why?" He went back to leafing through the magazine in front of him.  
  
"It wasn't just Spike."  
  
He looked up at Buffy. "Okay, I'll bite. What else was it?"  
  
"Was he having sex?"  
  
"Anya!" Xander cried. He sighed. "Let's let Buff finish, okay?"  
  
Buffy blushed slightly at Anya's question. Willow was the only one who noticed. She stored it away for future thought and put her hand on Buffy's arm. "What was it?"  
  
The bell above the door rang. Everyone glanced distractedly toward the door. They froze as the figure pulled his smoking jacket away from his dark head and dropped a bag on the floor inside the entrance.  
  
"It was Angel," Buffy said softly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Part Five

PART FIVE  
  
"Hey, guys," Angel said as he approached the table. His eyes never left Buffy. She looked great. He hadn't really had a chance to study her the previous night.  
  
Her hair fell in careless waves around her shoulders. She wore a black turtleneck sweater with blue jeans. He actually thought she'd never looked better. The young high school girl was long gone. In her place stood a woman. A woman he almost didn't recognize anymore. She looked a bit more relaxed than when he'd last seen her, but there was something about her eyes…  
  
"Hey, Angel!" Willow said, smiling at him. She glanced furtively at Buffy, who sat silently. "How are you? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" She realized she was babbling and stopped. "Come sit down!"  
  
He smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Willow." He sat down next to Buffy, leaning across her to talk to Willow. "How are you?"  
  
"Well, um," she looked around at her friends, "I'm good. Better now. Getting there."  
  
Angel's brow furrowed, confused. "Well, that's good," he said, deciding it was better not to ask. He sat back and looked across the table at Xander and Dawn. "Xander," he said, nodding his head in greeting.  
  
"Dead Boy," Xander nodded back.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"You know what they say about old dogs and new tricks…" Xander shrugged, a small smile appearing on his face.  
  
Angel glared at him but let it drop. "Dawn, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine." She went back to studying, quickly losing interest in the source of tension in the room.  
  
"Why does it feel weird in here now?" Anya asked suddenly. "Why is it quiet?"  
  
"An…"  
  
"What, Xander? Was I not supposed to say something? Because I'd much rather talk about the wedding than sit in this weird silence."  
  
Xander looked at the others and shrugged helplessly. "What can I say? She takes the 'honesty is the best policy' very seriously."  
  
"Anya, right?" Angel asked, looking at her with slightly wider eyes than usual.  
  
"At your service," she said, sitting up proudly. "Well, only if you want to buy something. Otherwise, I'm just at Xander's service, really. We don't share." She looked over at Xander lovingly.  
  
Angel finally turned to Buffy, his expression completely confused. She smiled at him, putting one hand on his arm. "You get used to it."  
  
"I hope not." He put a hand over hers. "How are you?"  
  
She looked at his big hand covering hers and sighed. "I'm okay. Things can always be better but…I'm dealing." She looked into his eyes. The concern there enabled her to pretend, for just a moment, that the past years hadn't happened, that they were still together and happy.  
  
Xander cleared his throat loudly. When that didn't work in getting their attention, he tried again. "Buffy?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with Angel.  
  
"Um, don't we want to know why Dead Boy's here?"  
  
That got their attention. Angel turned to Xander and glared again. "I said not to call me that."  
  
Xander held up his hands, all innocence. "Call you what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"And you guys think I'm immature," Dawn remarked, not looking up from her textbook.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Dawn's right. Act your age."  
  
"If he acted his age, he'd decompose."  
  
"Xander…" Buffy said warningly.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."  
  
"So why are you here?" Anya asked. "Are you and Buffy getting back together?"  
  
"Anya!" Willow cried, shaking her head.  
  
"An, honey," Xander said. "Didn't you have some new books to put on the shelves? They won't sell in their boxes."  
  
"Oh, yes. And that would mean no money." She got up and headed to the back of the store. "I'll be right back. If someone comes in wanting to spend money, greet them for me." She disappeared into the basement.  
  
"Thanks, Xand," Buffy said.  
  
"No, prob, Buff." He met Angel's eyes. "So, what's up?"  
  
Before he could respond, the bell rang again.  
  
Xander's eyes widened as Cordelia entered. "Cordy?"  
  
She started to say something when Spike's smoking blanket squeezed by her. "Out of th' way!" He stood just in front of Cordelia and shook his blanket out. "Gonna need a new one of these soon. Damn thing's getting' all holy."  
  
He looked toward the table at the people staring behind him in shock. He turned slightly and noticed Cordelia for the first time. "Ah, the cheerleader. It's a bloody reunion!" He started toward the table. He met Angel's glare head on. "Peaches," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgment. "Figured I might find you here."  
  
He sat down next to Dawn and looked across the table at Buffy. She still had her gaze locked on Cordelia. In fact, the whole gang, besides Angel, couldn't seem to look away. Xander's mouth had dropped open. "Gonna catch flies like that, whelp." When Spike got no response from his comment, he glanced back toward Cordelia. "What is—oh."  
  
Cordelia hadn't moved from the entrance to the shop. She watched the rest of the gang quietly. The bundle in her arms must have felt left out and started crying. Cordy looked down at the bundle and smiled, bouncing up and down. "Shhh…" she said. She pulled a bottle out of the crook of her arm and tried to give it to the baby. He would have none of it. He cried louder, waving his little fists in the air.  
  
"What's that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Angel," Cordy said.  
  
He got up from his seat and went to take his son. Cordy handed him the bottle and took his seat next to Buffy. "Hey, Buffy. How's life?" She thought a moment. "Or return to life?"  
  
Buffy was staring at Angel, eyes wide. He looked down into the bundle and let his features morph. The baby stopped crying almost immediately. Angel bounced him up and down and made little cooing noises, his eyes glinting yellow.  
  
"Cordy?" Xander asked, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Hey, Xander." Cordelia flashed him a smile, showing her pearly whites. "How's the demon chick?"  
  
Xander nodded toward the basement. "Fine. Downstairs," he replied absently. "Um, Cordy?"  
  
"What is it, Xander?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Willow leaned across Buffy, who was still transfixed by the site of Angel holding a baby. "I think what Xander's trying to say is what's that?" She pointed to the father and son.  
  
"Didn't I already say that?" Dawn asked. "Nobody ever listens to me."  
  
Cordelia ignored her. "That is a he. And his name is Conner."  
  
"Conner," Buffy said softly to herself. She tore her eyes away from Angel and looked at Cordelia. "Is—"  
  
"When did you get knocked up?" Spike asked, giving Cordelia an appreciative once-over.  
  
She glared at him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out killing someone?" She looked at Buffy curiously. "Or in an urn somewhere?"  
  
Spike just grinned and sat back, crossing his arms across his chest. "But then I'd miss all the fun."  
  
Angel looked up from Conner as he approached the table. His human features reappeared. "What are you doing here, Spike?"  
  
"Again, the fun." He pushed his chair back to balance on two legs and put his boots on the edge of the table. "What are you doing here, poof?"  
  
Angel was about to answer when the basement door opened. Anya struggled with a box and finally just dropped it and started pushing it along the floor. "Did I hear the bell? Do we have a customer?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
"Not unless you sell kiddie toys," Spike replied.  
  
"What?" Anya asked, standing up from the box. She saw Cordelia. "Oh. Hello, Cordelia." She stepped closer to the table, standing behind Xander.  
  
"Anya." She looked at Anya's possessive stance and laughed. "Not even," she said, glancing at Xander.  
  
Anya relaxed only slightly. She turned toward the bundle in Angel's arms, which was currently making a strange gurgling noise. "Is that a baby?"  
  
"Looks like it," Cordelia said.  
  
Anya glanced at her briefly and walked over to Angel. "I've taken a higher interest in babies. With the wedding plans and all." She reached out a hand. "Does it speak?"  
  
"Wedding?" Cordelia said, surprised. She looked at Xander.  
  
Willow stood and went to stand near Angel. "He's so little." She touched one small hand. "Look how tiny!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Of course he's little. He had to come out, didn't he?" She went back to studying her textbook.  
  
Willow glanced at Dawn with a hurt expression. She sighed and went to sit back down.  
  
"You're getting married?" Cordelia said to Xander.  
  
"Can I hold it? I'd like to see how it feels."  
  
Angel looked at Anya with a certain amount of fear in his eyes. He couldn't think of a nice way to turn her down, so he nodded. He handed Conner carefully over, remaining as close as possible without actually touching.  
  
Anya looked seriously down at the baby in her arms. A small smile touched her face. "Xander, look. I think I would make a fine mother. He looks quite content. When can I have one?"  
  
Xander blanched. "Um, An, honey. The marriage should come first."  
  
"Of course. You're right." She spoke to Conner. "If I had one of you too soon, the sex would stop. I'd be fat and wouldn't be able to see my feet. And Xander wouldn't want me anymore."  
  
Spike scoffed. "The whelp's not exactly picky, ducks."  
  
Xander glared at him. "Shut up, bleach boy."  
  
Spike grinned. He looked across the table at Cordelia. "You look good pretty good. For just having a bit and all." He leered at her chest. "'Course, always thought you could use a little more up top."  
  
Angel took a menacing step toward Spike's chair.  
  
"Angel, no," Cordy said.  
  
He relaxed slightly and resumed his hovering position over Anya and his son.  
  
"Cordelia?"  
  
Cordelia looked at Willow. "Yeah?"  
  
"Was it Wesley?" Willow asked.  
  
"Was what Wesley?"  
  
Willow looked around the table to see if she was the only one confused. Xander nodded at her encouragingly. "Um, the father? Is it Wesley?"  
  
"Oh, God. Like I'd sleep with him!" She laughed. "He's not mine."  
  
Buffy shook her head, breaking herself from what appeared to be very deep thoughts. "Wesley's not yours?"  
  
"No. Conner's not mine."  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed. "Oh." She didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Then who—"  
  
"Xander, he looks like Angel," Anya said, looking from father to son.  
  
"What?" Buffy said slowly.  
  
"He's mine."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, shocked. Her eyes glistened. "No. No, that's not possible." She stood up from the table, shaking her head. "There's no—"  
  
"He's mine," Angel repeated, taking a cautious step toward Buffy. "I'm sorry—"  
  
"No. I—I can't." She turned from the table and hurried to the training room in back. She closed the door hard behind her.  
  
Angel made a move to follow, but Cordelia stood and blocked his way. "Don't. Give her some time." He stopped and looked at her. "She's in shock."  
  
He nodded and went to take Conner from Anya. She smiled at the baby again. "Thank you, Angel. It was a pleasant experience." She went over to the box she had brought up from the basement and began removing books.  
  
"Angel."  
  
He looked at Xander, surprised at the use of his name. The look on Xander's face made him pause before asking, "What?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
TBC 


	4. Part Six

PART SIX  
  
He slipped into the training room, unnoticed by the others. He'd weighed his options—listen to the lot of them explain what was going on, or go to Buffy. Really, there hadn't been a choice. He clicked the door shut quietly behind him and just looked at her.  
  
She was killing her punching bag. Right, left, right, left, kick, kick, left, left, right, kick, right, kick. She had heard the door click and paused only long enough to say, "Go away, Spike." Then she continued on the defenseless bag.  
  
He stood there for a moment, watching her vent her frustrations. She had a neutral expression on her face, refusing to show emotion. Like the little announcement out there hadn't affected her at all. Like she didn't care. Like this was just normal training that was going to bring the bag down from the ceiling. But he knew better.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
She stopped punching, holding the bag still. "What? What do you want? Can't you just go away?" She rested her forehead against the bag, not looking at him.  
  
He approached her, but she still wouldn't look at him. She didn't want to see the pity. Either pity, or gloating. Knowing Spike, it would most likely be the gloating.  
  
When he stood close enough to touch, he said softly, "Look at me, Buffy."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Slayer, look at me," he said, starting to sound annoyed.  
  
She stubbornly kept her eyes on her feet, rubbing her head back and forth on the bag. "No."  
  
He shoved her hard. She looked up in shock at him. "Why the hell did you do that?" she asked, rubbing her arm where he'd pushed.  
  
He didn't answer. His eyes held a challenge. Before she could ask him again, he punched her. Completely unprepared, her head flew back and she stumbled. Her eyes narrowed angrily at him. So that's the way he wanted it? Fine.  
  
Spike hid a smile when she assumed her fighter's stance. She'd get no satisfaction from hitting an inanimate object. If this was what she needed, he'd give it to her.  
  
"Come on, Slayer. Show me what you got."  
  
She feinted to the right and punched him in the jaw when he fell for it. He retaliated with a punch aimed at her nose, missing so completely that she expelled a short laugh. He growled at that and charged her but she shot to the side. She spun around and kicked him in the butt, making him fly a few yards in the air and fall on his face.  
  
He managed to gain his feet before she could jump on his back. He spun around and caught her stomach with an instinctive kick. She fell back for a moment, the wind knocked out of her. He smiled smugly and beckoned her forward again. She didn't hesitate. She fell into a handspring and aimed her feet at his face. He saw her coming and dropped flat to the floor causing her to fly unheeded over his head. Her exercise mats cushioned her fall but she was still completely winded. Before she could regain her breath, Spike had straddled her waist, holding her arms down.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
She didn't have to ask him to elaborate. She nodded.  
  
"Can I let you up?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"On the other hand," he said, with a thoughtful look on his face, "I kinda like this. Got you right where I want you, s'matter of fact." He squeezed his thighs together slightly and pressed back onto her pelvis.  
  
Her eyes clouded briefly with desire before she bucked up, trying to get him off. "Move, Spike."  
  
"C'mon, Buffy. I'll make you forget my old poof of a sire."  
  
Her struggling stopped. Tears glistened in her eyes as she remembered what started all this. She was too hurt to even take offense at Spike's callous comment. "Why, Spike? How could this happen?"  
  
As soon as a tear slid down her face, Spike rolled off of her. He pulled her unstruggling form onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Cradled there as she was, she let the tears flow more freely. Sobs wracked her slender form as she buried her face in his shirt.  
  
"There, now. Don't fret, luv. It'll be all right. Everything'll be just fine." He rubbed a hand lightly down her side. She cried for a long while and he murmured encouraging words to her the whole time. Eventually, she started to calm down and he could only hear the occasional sob escape, in amongst the hiccups.  
  
She raised her tear-streaked face up and met his gaze. He glimpsed embarrassment there as she tried to pull herself from his lap. He held her tighter.  
  
"No, pet. Let me do this for you."  
  
"I can't, Spike." She spoke simply, without anger toward him. "If I let you now, I'll never be able to stop."  
  
"And what's wrong with that? I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Her eyes moistened again for a moment before she squared her shoulders. She said nothing.  
  
He had seen the sheen in her gaze before she pushed it back. "What? You think I'll leave now, after everything you've done to push me away? Bugger that. I'm not leaving. When the bloody hell are you gonna realize that?" he asked, roughly grabbing her chin and turning her face up to meet his eyes. "I'm not him," he added, nodding toward the door. "And I'm not soldier boy, gonna leave on some grand adventure." He shook her slightly. "You're enough adventure for me, luv." He looked pleadingly down into her eyes.  
  
She nodded in acceptance. That was it. She didn't try to pull out of his arms, didn't try to deny what he said. All she did was nod. And slump a little more against him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
After a long moment of silence between them she said, "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, pet?" He tentatively stroked her hair back from her face as she looked up at him again. She looked so beautiful, even with her nose all red from crying.  
  
"How could this have happened? Angel…he can't…he's a vampire!"  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't really say. Never heard it happen before. It's right strange, at that." He thought a moment. "And who's the mum?"  
  
Before she could respond to the question of all questions, the door opened. Angel stood there with a shocked expression on his face as he took in the comfy picture they made.  
  
▪ ▪ ▪  
  
TBC 


	5. Part Seven

Title: Reunion 7/?  
Author: Jamie   
Email: JamieA1869@cs.com  
Rating: PG so far  
Spoilers: Up through season 6 (before Gone-was it Smashed or Wrecked?) for Buffy and season 3 (Daddy episode) for Angel.   
Keywords: Spike/Buffy mostly, some Angel/Cordelia, I guess, crossover fic  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please!!! I'd really appreciate it. My second try at fanfic.   
Distribution: Couple of mailing lists. FanFiction.Net, Buffy After Dark: Stake It!  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. and no harm was meant in writing this piece. Only the idea is mine.  
Summary: If the WB and UPN hadn't declared "mortal enemy" status, we would have seen how the characters in both shows would have reacted to what was happening in the other show. I wanted to know. I made it up.  
  
PART SEVEN  
  
Buffy began to pull out of Spike's arms. He tried to hold her but gave up with a shrug when she threw a glare at him. She got to her feet, clumsy in her haste, as Angel approached them. Spike let out a deep, unneeded breath and jumped to his feet, graceful as a cat. He brushed off the back of his duster, making a big show of not caring.  
  
Neither he nor Buffy saw Angel coming. One minute he was walking slowly into the room and the next he was in Spike's face. Or, rather, his fist was. Spike was caught completely off guard and fell back to the floor.   
  
"Don't *ever* touch her." Angel stood there glaring at him, fists clenched at his sides. The words held the full menace of his alter ego. The threat was clear.  
  
Before Spike could wither him with a response, Angel was on the floor next to him. An angry slayer stood above them both, hands on her hips. Spike hid a grin when he saw Angel's expression change from menace to utter confusion.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" she spat at Angel.  
  
"I was just-"   
  
"No!" she cried, throwing her hands up. "I don't want to hear it!" She began pacing. "You come here, out of the blue, with your little announcement. And you have the-the nerve to beat on Spike? This is-this is just ridiculous." She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes. "Why are you here, Angel? To rub my nose in it?" She looked away from them, blinking back tears.  
  
Spike got to his feet, stepping toward her.   
  
She looked at him. "Don't."   
  
He stopped his advance and looked at Angel, who had gotten to his own feet. "Look what you did, you ponce. Why the hell did you have to come here? Couldn't leave well enough alone." He reached into his coat for his cigarettes and lighter. He lit up, not caring about the no smoking in the training room rule.  
  
Angel ignored him and took a step toward Buffy, who was staring at her feet.  
  
"He came because of me."  
  
They all looked up to see Cordelia standing in the doorway, with the rest of the gang behind her.   
  
Buffy laughed humorlessly. "So it is you. Why do I feel like a sudden game of 'Kick the Buffy'?" She looked back down at her feet.  
  
"The Prom Queen?" Spike hooted, taking a last drag before grinding the cigarette out under his boot. "You left the slayer to hook up with her? That's rich, Peaches. 'Course, the up side would be she obviously didn't make you happy. More's the pity."  
  
Spike blocked the punch Angel threw at him. They squared off, both in vamp face.   
  
Buffy stepped between them, forcing them to back down. Spike resumed his handsome human features and met her gaze. "You okay, pet?" he whispered. The slight shake of her head answered his question. He nodded and moved to lean against the wall, not wanting to make this more difficult for her.  
  
Angel remained in vamp face until Cordelia came further into the room and touched his arm. "It's okay," she said. "He doesn't bother me." She turned to face Buffy. "It's not what you think."  
  
Buffy raised one eyebrow challengingly. "Really, Cordelia? There's nothing going on between you two? Give me a break. Then what was that little display?" she asked, gesturing at Angel. "'Cause it sure as hell looked like what I think."  
  
Cordelia hesitated, looking at Angel. She didn't know what to say, exactly.   
  
"She's not the mother," Angel said.  
  
Before Buffy could comment, Conner's crying broke the silence from the group still hovering in the doorway. Dawn shook him back and forth in her arms, trying to get him to stop. Cordelia went over and took the baby from her. Dawn used the opportunity to go lean against the wall next to Spike. Willow looked questioningly at Xander, who shrugged as he followed Dawn into the room. He took a seat against the wall apart from Dawn and Spike. Willow and Anya sat down next to him.  
  
Buffy looked at her friends lining the wall, supporting her. Xander smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Willow shot a mock gun toward Angel's back, and then faked dying. Buffy couldn't help but grin slightly at the display. Angel turned away from Conner and Cordelia and caught Willow lying on the floor, tongue sticking out, eyes rolled back in her head.  
  
"Willow!" he cried, starting toward her.  
  
"Huh?" she said, rolling to a sitting position, face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy laughed out loud at Angel's look of relief. She stopped abruptly when he turned his gaze to her. She took a deep breath and sat on an exercise mat, pulling her knees up to her chest. "What's going on, Angel?"  
  
Angel motioned Cordelia to take the baby and sit down with the others. He sat across from Buffy, but far enough away to be out of her reach. He knew how angry she could get. "It was Darla."  
  
"Darla..." She shook her head, not believing. "But you killed-"  
  
Willow spoke up. "Remember, Buffy? Cordelia said that those lawyers brought Darla back?"  
  
"Dru said her grandmamma was back, but she said things weren't exactly roses 'tween you all," Spike said to Angel.   
  
Buffy looked sharply at Spike. "When did-"  
  
"Last year, luv. Remember?"  
  
Buffy's gaze darkened as she remembered exactly what he was referring to. "How could I forget?"  
  
"He said he was sorry for that, Buffy," Dawn said quickly. Spike just shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Things weren't roses," Angel said, ignoring the new undercurrent between Buffy and Spike. "I tried to help her. I failed."  
  
"Your method of help was to sleep with her? That's a new one."  
  
"Buffy, don't be a bitch," Cordelia said, not looking up from the sleeping baby in her arms.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of taking your title," Buffy replied.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Anya asked Xander.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Buffy, Cordy, please," Angel said tiredly. The girls both looked at him, but remained quiet. "I meant that I tried to help her redeem herself. Things were pretty low in my life at that time and I made a mistake." At Cordelia's snort, he amended, "Maybe a few mistakes."  
  
"What other mistakes?" Xander asked, eager for more dirt.  
  
Angel just glared at him and then turned to Buffy. She was staring at her clasped hands. "Buffy?"  
  
"Okay," she said, looking up. "So you slept with Darla. Besides the huge amount of wrong in that, what about *him*?" She pointed at Conner. "'Cause from what everyone's told me, you can never have one of those."  
  
"We don't really know how it happened," Cordelia said. "Wesley's been researching. There's a prophecy about him, though. So it was meant to happen, but we don't know why yet. We don't know if it's good or bad. We hope for good."  
  
"Wait," Dawn said. "Where's Darla?" She shuddered as she remembered Darla coming to their home all those years ago and pretending to be Buffy's study buddy. She'd attacked their mom, trying to frame Angel. She'd looked so innocent. Dawn knew she wasn't.  
  
"Dead," Angel said. He wouldn't look at anyone.  
  
"Dead?" Buffy asked. "Did you-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how did she-"  
  
"She staked herself," Cordelia said, watching Angel carefully. She knew he was still hurt by what had happened. "To save her baby."  
  
"Wow," Willow said. "She did that?"  
  
Cordelia elbowed her in the side, nodding her head toward the still quiet Angel. Willow nodded in understanding and sat silently.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said quietly.  
  
He looked up and met her gaze, showing her the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I didn't come here to hurt you. I-"  
  
"Why did you come here, mate?" Spike interrupted. He didn't like the softening he saw in Buffy's face.   
  
"Oh!" Cordelia cried, causing the baby to stir. She got very still until he quieted again. "Because I had a vision," she said more quietly.   
  
"Ah, the famous visions," Xander said. "We finally got on the bandwagon?"  
  
"Shut up, Xander," Cordelia said. She looked at Buffy and said, seriously, "Spike's going to try and kill you."  
  
TBC 


	6. Part Eight

PART EIGHT  
  
"That's a lie!" Dawn cried. "Spike wouldn't do that!" She stood up straight, balling her hands into fists at her side.  
  
Spike put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently for a moment. "The Nibblet's right. What're you playin' at?" Spike glared at Angel, advancing a step or two before stopping.  
  
"I think maybe we should be asking you that, Spike," Angel said, sneering.  
  
"Spike's good now, Angel," Willow put in. "He doesn't try to kill us. At least, not anymore," she added, smiling sheepishly at Spike.  
  
"Yet," Xander couldn't resist adding. He grinned broadly at the growl Spike directed his way.  
  
"Angel, what's this about? Spike's on our side," Buffy said. She refused to meet Spike's gaze, but she could feel him staring at her.  
  
"We already said. Cordy had a vision."  
  
"Fine. Cordelia, what was this vision of yours?" Buffy stood above Cordelia, hands on her hips.  
  
"I'll tell you when you stop standing over me."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She went to stand next to her sister. "Happy?"  
  
Cordelia ignored her. She looked at Spike. "This is nothing personal. They just come to me. I don't ask for what I see." Spike inclined his head slightly, remaining silent. "They come out real jumbled. But I saw you two clearly," she said, pointing first at Spike, and then at Buffy. "You were fighting. Pretty violent. You were in some sort of old house. You were going at it so hard the house came down around you."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened slightly at this and she shot a furtive glance in Spike's direction. He was struggling to hide a grin. She blushed a little before gaining control of herself and looking away. The interaction was really too fast for anyone to notice. Unless you had been watching closely, as Willow had. Her own eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
"Spike's obviously going to attack you, Buffy. You can't trust him," Angel said.  
  
"What is with that, anyway? Why would you ever trust him in the first place? How many times has he tried to kill you? Kill us all?" Cordelia asked. She still spoke softly so she didn't wake Conner.  
  
"Bloody hell! Nobody told them?"  
  
"Told us what?" Angel asked.  
  
Willow looked thoughtful for a moment. "I could have sworn I did..."  
  
"Figured the whelp would `ave just to `umiliate me!"  
  
"Damn straight I would have," Xander said. "I thought Willow had."  
  
"There's just been so much and I guess I just never thought about it while I was on the phone." She shrugged. "Buffy, you didn't--"  
  
"Nope. Not really top on my list of conversation points."  
  
"Thanks, pet."  
  
"Anytime, Spike," Buffy said, smiling at his wounded pride.  
  
"Prob'ly too busy sucking face with the nancy-boy," he muttered so quietly only Angel could hear.  
  
"Tell us what?" Angel repeated, so confused by their conversation he couldn't even be mad at Spike's comment.  
  
"Spike's neutered," Anya said, beaming.  
  
"Don't say it like that!" Spike said. He lit up another cigarette, taking a long drag.  
  
"But isn't that how you described it, Spikey?" Buffy asked coyly. "Something about going to the vet and not chasing the other puppies anymore?" She laughed outright when he glared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Long story short. Buffy's ex and his army took Spike and stuck a chip in his head, hoping to fill up the emptiness," Xander said, tapping his finger against his temple. "Boy's bark is definitely worse than his bite now."  
  
"Watch it, Harris."  
  
"Or what? You'll sic Dawn on me?" He raised his hands up. "Please don't."  
  
Dawn narrowed her eyes. "I could hurt you."  
  
Xander nodded, considering. "I'm thinking, yeah, you're probably right."  
  
"That soldier guy? The goofy blond?" Angel asked. "He put a chip in Spike's head?"  
  
Spike groaned. "No, you ponce. He just helped capture me. No we he could take me alone. He had his army boys with him. A big bloody group of `em, too."  
  
"So who put the chip in your head?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"The Initiative," Buffy said. She ran a hand through her hair. "Secret government agency, demon hunters and experimenters. Spike can't harm humans at all."  
  
"Sends shocks through my head."  
  
Angel laughed. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Shut up," Spike growled.  
  
"You can't hurt humans? At all?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Dawn stepped forward. "No, he can't. He helps us."  
  
"I don't buy it," Cordelia said.  
  
"We didn't ask you to, Cordelia," Buffy replied, scowling.  
  
Cordelia ignored her. "You can't harm humans, okay. But why join them? You could still plot their demise, or whatever it is you evil conspirators do," she finished, waving her hand vaguely in the air.  
  
"'Cause I can hurt demons. And any type of violence is good violence."  
  
Anya looked at Xander. "Oh, but what about Spike lov--"  
  
"He's been like this for two years now," Buffy broke in before Anya could finish.  
  
"So, you have to be lying. `Cause Spike can't hurt anyone!" Dawn said.  
  
Cordelia shook her head. "The visions have never lied."  
  
"Maybe the chip doesn't work anymore," Anya suggested helpfully.  
  
"It works," Spike said shortly.  
  
"Maybe you should give us a demonstration, hmm?" Xander asked, raising his eyebrows in challenge.  
  
"Don't have to prove myself to you or anyone."  
  
Dawn touched his arm. "Spike, please. Just so they'll see it's not true." She looked up at him.  
  
"Not the eyes, Bit."  
  
"Please?" she pushed.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, who shrugged. "Okay, fine." He pointed at Xander. "C'mere, whelp."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Who else would I want to deck first? I can already hit Peaches."  
  
"Go on, Xander. It was your idea," Willow said, smiling.  
  
Anya beamed at him proudly. "It is good of you to volunteer. Don't let him hit you anywhere near...well, you know," she finished, glancing at Dawn.  
  
Xander got to his feet and walked over to where Spike stood. "Make it quick."  
  
Spike assumed a fighting stance. He moved to punch Xander across the jaw when he fell back, clutching his head. "Ow! Bloody hell!"  
  
Angel laughed again. Spike glared at him, head still bowed. "What?" Angel asked. "This is just too good."  
  
"Wouldn't be so good if it were you, wanker."  
  
"No, I guess it wouldn't. But it's not me, is it?" Angel smiled.  
  
"Guys, this still doesn't explain Cordelia's vision," Willow said.  
  
Anya stood and started toward the door out to the magic shop. "I have to go back to work. Lunch hour is over and customers might want to spend money." She left the training room as everyone else was standing up.  
  
Xander stared at the doorway his fiancée had disappeared into, deep in thought. "Cordy? Are you sure they're never wrong?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
He turned back to face the others, avoiding Spike's gaze. "Well, what if the chip is going to clunk out? But it hasn't yet?"  
  
"That's probably it," Angel said.  
  
"He still wouldn't hurt Buffy!" Dawn cried.  
  
"He's killed two Slayers before, Dawn. What better way than to get close to one while he's appearing harmless and attack as soon as he's not?"  
  
"Never happen, mate."  
  
"Why not, Spike? It's a perfect plan. Sounds just like you."  
  
Spike made a move to attack but Buffy placed herself between them. "Not now. This won't help."  
  
"Buffy, Angel's right. I can't believe I just said that, but there it is," Xander said, shaking his head in disbelief. "What better way to kill you than get behind your defenses until the opportunity came up? It's what I'd do. If I were still Soldier Guy."  
  
"Spike won't hurt Buffy," Willow said. "You know why, Xand."  
  
"Okay, yeah. That's what he says. It could be an act."  
  
"Xander!" Dawn said, voice raised. "You know it's not an act. He stayed! All summer, without her. He stayed and helped with me, with everything!"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Nibblet. It'll never be enough for them."  
  
"No!" she cried, facing the entire group, body taut with anger. "It is enough! It's more than enough. He almost died! How many times has he almost died for us--for all of us, not just Buffy?"  
  
"Dawn's right," Willow said. "Spike's done a lot of good. And, yeah, a lot of bad before. But so did you, Angel."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I know you have a soul. In a way, you're scarier to me that way than the thought of Spike's chip being no-show guy." Willow glanced at Buffy who was looking down into her clasped hands, no expression on her face. "When you lost your soul, you were worse than Spike's ever been toward any of us." She paused at the hurt and guilty expression on Angel's face, but continued relentlessly. "You hated all of us for making you feel human. You hated Buffy for making her love you."  
  
"Willow--" Xander began, seeing a tear fall down Buffy's cheek.  
  
"No, Xander. Let her finish," Angel said.  
  
"I'm sorry if this is harsh. It needs to be said." Willow walked closer to Spike, putting a hand on his sleeve. "Spike doesn't have a soul. We know that. But Spike has never hated us like that. Yeah, I've been scared of him in the past. He's tried to kill me. But I always thought, somewhere beneath it all, he kind of liked me. Liked us all."  
  
One side of Spike's mouth quirked in his cocky grin. "Almost all," he said, looking at Xander.  
  
"He more than likes some of us," Willow began. She looked at Buffy again, who had finally stopped staring at her hands. She met Willow's gaze for a moment, saw the acceptance there.  
  
Buffy stepped forward, looking Angel in the eyes. "Spike doesn't hate me for making him feel like a man, Angel. He...he loves me."  
  
sB sB sB  
  
TBC 


	7. Part Nine

Title: Reunion 9/?  
Author: Jamie   
Email: JamieA1869@cs.com  
Rating: PG so far  
Spoilers: Up through season 6 (before Gone-was it Smashed or Wrecked?) for Buffy and season 3 (Daddy episode) for Angel.   
Keywords: Spike/Buffy mostly, some Angel/Cordelia, I guess, crossover fic  
Feedback: Please, please, please. Chocolate covered Spikey's all around? My second try at fanfic.   
Distribution: Couple of mailing lists. FanFiction.Net, http://www.geocities.com/buffyafterdark/; You want it? Let me know.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. and no harm was meant in writing this piece. Only the idea is mine.  
Summary: If the WB and UPN hadn't declared "mortal enemy" status, we would have seen how the characters in both shows would have reacted to what was happening in the other show. I wanted to know. I made it up.  
  
PART NINE  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Angel said. It was said in a flat, emotionless voice. He met Buffy's gaze steadily. She thought she saw some flicker of emotion, but it was quickly masked behind the stubborn emptiness.  
  
"No joke," Spike said.  
  
Buffy spared a glance in his direction, shaking her head. She stepped closer to Angel and touched his arm. He jerked away and she dropped her hand, hurt. She clasped her hands in front of her, rubbing them together nervously. Thinking for a moment, she finally squared her shoulders determinedly.   
  
"You weren't here, Angel," she said. He opened his mouth to protest but she held up one hand, stopping him. "Listen to what I have to say. You owe me that." He glanced at Spike with narrowed eyes before nodding. "I didn't believe it, either. I mean, hello? Big soulless demon here. Incapable of love."  
  
"Pet..."   
  
"No, Spike. I need to say this." She met his eyes head on, not wavering. He saw the strength there, the thing that drew him to her in the first place.  
  
"'Kay, Slayer."  
  
"I was disgusted by it. I *hated* the thought that he had this sick obsession with me. That's what I saw it as. Some pervy serial killer on parole, getting his jollies by following me around." She laughed humorlessly. "Oh, God, Angel. You should have seen it. His big declaration? The moment every girl dreams about since the moment she reads about Prince Charming? He chained me to the wall!"  
  
"*What*?" Angel said, stunned.  
  
"How many times I 'ave to apologize for that, luv?"  
  
"You chained her up?" Angel demanded, held back only by Cordelia's hand on his elbow.  
  
"He said he was sorry!" Dawn cried, moving to stand protectively in front of Spike.  
  
"Dawnie, it's okay," Buffy said. She looked calmly at her little sister until Dawn backed away to stand against the wall. "He did apologize," she conceded, nodding at Spike. "Sometimes, I can almost see why he did it. I wouldn't listen to him." She narrowed her eyes at the smile tugging at the edges of Spike's mouth. "I said *sometimes*."  
  
"Give a dog a bone..." he replied, shrugging.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, giving up. "Anyway. That was it. The big love scene, chained to a wall next to Drusilla, the original looney toons. You can imagine how much fun that was lacking."  
  
"Drusilla?" Cordelia asked. "When was this?"  
  
"Last year," Willow said.  
  
"She sure gets around, doesn't she?" She tucked Conner's blanket more firmly around him. Thankfully, he was still sleeping.   
  
"Why did you chain Dru up?" Angel asked Spike, genuinely curious.  
  
"Maybe 'cause you taught her to like it, huh, Angelus?" Spike said with a lecherous grin.  
  
Angel growled and started to advance again.  
  
"Angel, Spike, please," Buffy said, stepping between them. She turned to face Angel. "She was kind of a gift, I guess. To prove his love. He said he'd kill her for me."  
  
Angel's eyes widened. "Kill Dru?"  
  
"What of it, mate? Not like you didn't kill your sire for her." He leaned insolently against the wall. "'Sides, I wouldn't have really done it. Was tryin' to make a point." He made shapes on the floor with the toe of his boot, not looking at the others.  
  
"In your own psycho killer way," Xander said.  
  
"Shut up, whelp."  
  
Xander just laughed at him.  
  
Buffy started to pace, ignoring them. "And this whole time, I just kept thinking, why me? What was wrong with me that I'd attract *him*?" She ran a hand through her hair. "He kept saying that it was natural. Two...people working together. It was natural for...*feelings* to develop." She paused in her pacing, looking first at Spike, then at Angel. "And I freaked out. I denied that it was even possible for him to love me, for him to love at all." Tears gathered in her eyes as she continued. "Because, if Spike could love me, without a soul...why-why couldn't you?"  
  
Angel's face fell at her pain. "Oh, God, Buffy..." He stepped forward, wanting to touch her, wanting to give comfort.   
  
She pulled back, blinking back tears. "Please, don't." The rest of the room faded away until it was just the two of them, staring into the pain-filled eyes of their lost love. "I just couldn't get past that, Angel. It wasn't possible. There was no way that Spike could love me if you couldn't. I refused to believe it at all." She reached up a hand and touched his cheek lightly. He closed his eyes, surrendering to her touch for a moment. She pulled her hand away and stepped back, turning to look at Spike.  
  
His own eyes were filled with pain at the sight of the two of them in such a tender moment. But he gave her a little half smile in encouragement. She turned back to face Angel.  
  
"But I couldn't deny it forever. It was there. We could all see it. He really loved me. He loved Dawn. And I think he even loved-" her voice hitched on a sob. She drew in a deep breath and continued. "My mom. He did so much to protect us all, to keep us alive. I can be pretty dense sometimes, but I'm not completely blind. He did all that out of love."  
  
"Buffy, listen to me," Angel said. He shot a malevolent look in Spike's direction. "You don't know him. He lies. He's capable of faking. Using it to get behind your defenses. To earn your trust."   
  
Conner interrupted with a hungry cry. Cordelia bounced him up and down and smiled half-heartedly at Angel. "I left his bottle out in the shop. I'll go feed him." At Angel's grateful nod, she left the room.  
  
Buffy stared after her for a moment. "People can change, Angel. It's true for humans-why can't it be true of demons, too?" She gestured to the door. "Willow keeps telling me how Cordelia has changed. How these visions of hers have turned her into a better person. She even started changing before then. Joining the gang, loving Xander..."  
  
She turned to look at Spike. "Spike's a demon. No soul boy. I understand that. We all do. But that chip...it's like Cordy's visions, in a way." She glanced around the room, looking at all of her friends. "The chip started it-forced it. And I'd like to think that we helped it along. All of us."  
  
Willow stepped forward, looking questioningly to Buffy. At Buffy's nod, she spoke to Angel. "Buffy wasn't here this summer. She didn't see. When she...died, Spike was devastated, Angel. You could see it in his eyes. None of us thought he'd stay. Why stick around without Buffy? We thought that was the only reason he stayed in Sunnydale. 'Cause of Buffy. But she was gone and he stayed. He fought with us, he protected us." She smiled at Dawn. "He was Dawn's friend."  
  
Cordelia came back into the room, a now content Conner snuggled in her arms. Angel gave her a small smile and turned back to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, I don't deny that Spike is attracted to you. That was clear enough from the beginning," Angel said. "Couldn't that be what this is about? Sex?"  
  
Spike growled dangerously, glaring at Angel. "Watch what you say, wanker."  
  
"As if. Buffy wouldn't touch the bleached wonder with a ten foot stake," Xander said, laughing.  
  
"Xander!" Dawn cried, placing a hand on Spike's chest to keep him from advancing on the human.  
  
Spike stopped and Dawn moved aside. He glared at Angel and thought a moment. "Don't need to prove anythin' to you, poofter," he decided, relaxing back against the wall.  
  
Buffy met Spike's gaze and nodded once. "He's right, Angel. It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. It just is."  
  
"Guys?" Cordelia said.  
  
They all looked at her, still hovering by the door. Anya peered in the room behind her.  
  
"What's up, Cordy?" Xander asked. He smiled at his fiancée over her shoulder.  
  
"There's something about this vision that's been bothering me."  
  
Buffy exchanged a nervous glance with Spike. He shrugged his shoulders and tilted up one corner of his mouth in a "to hell with it" gesture. Willow watched the two of them until Buffy finally met her gaze. She smiled at the slayer, hoping to transmit reassurance.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, going over to take his son.   
  
Cordelia handed Conner to his father and sighed, shaking out her aching arms. "He's getting fat," she commented.  
  
"No, he's not," Angel said defensively. "He's getting strong."  
  
"Whatever." She turned to look at the others, pausing on Buffy. She thought a moment and continued, "The vision. There are some parts that are...different than the others."  
  
"Different?" Xander asked.   
  
"Is this necessary?" Buffy asked, a note of desperation in her voice. "I mean, we just established that Spike won't hurt me. Why beat the dead horse?" She glanced around the room for a clock. "Besides, it's late. I promised Dawn lunch!" She walked over to her sister, grabbed her wrist, and started toward the door.   
  
"Buffy!" Dawn cried, pulling out of her grip. "You're hurting me!"  
  
Buffy stopped and looked apologetically at her sister. "Sorry, Dawnie."  
  
"I don't want lunch, anyway," Dawn said, rubbing her wrist.   
  
Buffy stood there, looking back and forth between Spike and Angel, wishing she'd never woken up this morning.  
  
"Go ahead, Cordelia," Angel said. Furrows appeared on his forehead as his gaze rested on the slayer.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, watching Buffy with raised eyebrows. "Sometimes they-" she gestured toward Buffy and Spike "-sometimes they look different. Like...blissful?"   
  
"Blissful?" Anya asked. "Why-"  
  
Cordelia glanced back at her for a moment. "Almost like...they're having a really good time." She turned to face Buffy once again. She noticed that Buffy was looking at her feet, and her face had turned red. When she saw Spike staring at Buffy, something clicked. "Oh!" And then, wrinkling her nose, "Ew!"  
  
"Ew?" Xander said, narrowing his eyes. "What's ew for?"  
  
Buffy let her hair fall forward to cover her red face, still finding her boot very interesting. Spike looked worried as he watched her. Willow tried to hide a small smile as her suspicions were all but confirmed. Angel appeared completely perplexed, having no idea what was going on. Cordelia seemed at a loss as to what she should say. Anya had a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Oh!" Anya cried. "Blissful! Like during sex with Xander!"  
  
"Oh, God," Buffy whispered to her feet.  
  
"Cordy?" Angel asked, still confused.  
  
Cordy shrugged and shot an apologetic glance in Buffy's direction. "Okay, yeah. Like they were having sex."  
  
------------  
TBC 


	8. Part Ten

Title: Reunion 10/?  
Author: Jamie   
Email: JamieA1869@cs.com  
Rating: PG so far  
Spoilers: Up through season 6's Wrecked for Buffy and season 3's Daddy for Angel.   
Keywords: Spike/Buffy mostly, some Angel/Cordelia, I guess, crossover fic  
Feedback: Please, please, please. Chocolate covered Spikey's all around? My second try at fanfic.   
Distribution: Couple of mailing lists. FanFiction.Net, http://www.geocities.com/buffyafterdark/ , http://lurking.home.dk3.com/endie.html , You want it? Let me know.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. and no harm was meant in writing this piece. Only the idea is mine.  
Summary: If the WB and UPN hadn't declared "mortal enemy" status, we would have seen how the characters in both shows would have reacted to what was happening in the other show. I wanted to know. I made it up.  
  
  
PART TEN  
  
Pandemonium broke out. Everyone spoke at once.  
  
"Never gonna happen!" Xander exclaimed, laughing without humor.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel said softly, looking at her bowed head, refusing to believe.  
  
"I imagine a vampire would have a lot of stamina," Anya observed thoughtfully.  
  
"It's about time!" Dawn cried, smiling.  
  
"Slayer?" Spike asked, taking a step toward her, hand out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy," Cordelia said, watching the petite blond girl. "I didn't...I didn't know," she finished, shrugging helplessly.  
  
Buffy looked up at Cordelia, ignoring the others in the room. She shared a look of understanding with the brunette and in that moment really saw the new and improved Cordy.   
  
"Buffy!" Xander said, interrupting the two girls.  
  
He looked so fragile at that moment, so much like a child waiting for reassurance that Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Notice how I'm not laughing," he said petulantly.   
  
Buffy found that once she started laughing, she couldn't stop. It was just so ridiculous, just so...*impossible!* This had to be a sick, twisted dream she was having. *I wonder when I started dreaming?* she thought to herself. Her legs gave out from beneath her and she fell on her backside, still laughing. *Maybe I never even slept with Spike. Maybe I'm still dead!* She decided that that must be the answer. It was the only possible conclusion to the wackiness of the day. *I mean, really! Did I actually believe all this was happening? Hello, vamps don't have babies. Darla's dead. Cordelia's a bitch.* She giggled again at that thought. *Yep, that's me. Dreaming Buffy. But why'd I dream I had sex with Spike?* She stopped laughing abruptly, pushed up the sleeve of her sweater and pinched herself, hard.  
  
"Ow!" she cried.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked, kneeling beside her.  
  
Buffy stared blankly at the red spot on her arm. *Crap*, she thought. *Guess it's not dreamy-time*. She looked up into her sister's worried gaze. "Please tell me I'm dreaming," she whispered.  
  
Dawn couldn't help but grin at that. "'Fraid not, Buff. You're awake. And with an audience," she added, glancing at the confused faces around them. "You okay? I'm here for you." She reached for Buffy's hand, squeezing it gently and rubbing a light finger over the fading mark on her arm.  
  
Buffy saw Dawn's acceptance and support and was strengthened by it. Dawn stood and held out her hand to Buffy. Buffy grasped her sister's hand and pulled herself to her feet, giving Dawn a quick hug before turning to face the others. Spike caught her gaze. He tried to look like he didn't care one way or another what happened, but she saw through him. She held his eyes for a moment and lifted one corner of her mouth in a small smile just for him. His expression didn't change, but she saw his eyes lighten and his stance relax.  
  
"Hey, Buffster," Xander said, waving his hand in front of her face, breaking her eye contact with the blond vampire. "You done with the giggle fest? In control?"  
  
"Why were you laughing at Xander?" Anya asked.  
  
Buffy jerked her gaze to the ex-demon, surprised. "Oh, no. I wasn't laughing at Xander." She turned to look at her friend. "Xand, it wasn't you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, hey. Always with the comic relief guy, right?" he replied, shrugging carelessly. But he smiled at her anyway. "Now that we have that settled...could you please tell them Spike doesn't have a chance in hell?" He thought for a moment before adding, "Or, well, heaven? Since hell's a given?"  
  
"Watch it, whelp," Spike said. He glanced over at Angel, who stood quietly with a blank look on his face. "S'matter of fact, hell might not be that bad a place. So long as you're there with me, Peaches," he added, winking suggestively. "Always went in for the torture, didn't you, mate?"  
  
Angel's only response was his fists clenching at his sides. His expression didn't change. Cordelia placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. He didn't acknowledge her. He continued to stare blankly at Buffy. Cordelia walked around to stand in front of him, bouncing Conner. Angel finally met her gaze, but she could see he still didn't quite understand what was happening.  
  
"Angel?" she asked softly.   
  
"I'm fine, Cordy," he said in a flat voice.  
  
"You are not-"  
  
"So is Buffy going to have sex with Spike?" Anya asked loudly.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes before turning to his fiancé. "An, hon, it's not gonna happen."  
  
"But Cordelia's vision-"  
  
"Is wrong," he finished resolutely.  
  
"Xander, maybe you should give Buffy a chance to talk," Willow said. "Since, you know, we're not really key players here." She sent a big smile to both Buffy and Spike. "Only two can tango." She thought a moment. "Okay, well, more *can* tango, but, well, you know-"  
  
"Uh, thanks, Will," Buffy interrupted before Willow could embarrass herself further. She was already blushing a bright red to match her hair. "I think they get the point."  
  
Dawn moved to stand next to Spike, reaching down to squeeze his hand reassuringly. He glanced down at their clasped hands, surprised. He wasn't used to such shows of affection, being the Big Bad and all. He squeezed back for an instant before disentangling Dawn's hand from his. He moved back to slump carelessly against the wall. *Couldn't care one wit how this thing goes down*, he lied to himself. What he wouldn't give for a cigarette, but he refused to light up so close to the Bit. Instead, he crossed his arms negligently over his chest and concentrated on looking bored.  
  
"Yes, Buffy," Angel said softly. "Why don't we let you talk?"   
  
His words were normal enough, but Buffy could sense the steel underneath them. This wouldn't be pleasant. But, hell, she was the Slayer. She'd averted apocalypse after apocalypse. She'd outwitted a hell god! Okay, yeah, she'd died in the process, but she'd still won! So to speak. Couldn't she handle a little confession?  
  
She took a deep breath to fortify herself, once more catching the reassuring gazes of her sister and her best friend. Willow not only smiled, but gave her a little thumbs up, as well. She nodded her head toward Spike leaning against the wall and mouthed "hubba, hubba" while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.   
  
Buffy let out a short laugh. Willow's ready acceptance made her think that everything just might work out after all. She turned to face Angel and Xander, both of whom she knew wouldn't like what she was about to say.   
  
"First, just let me talk, okay?" she said, looking particularly at Xander. "No interruptions, no outbursts." She waited until everyone nodded. She clasped her hands together nervously and began to pace. "Since I...came back, I've been a little out of it. Not quite myself. I know everyone meant well. I understand that. But I just can't deal sometimes. It's hard. Everything just felt so...harsh. So different. I didn't know how to deal, I didn't know if I'd ever be able to deal. Will, Xand...I couldn't talk to you." She held up a hand when Xander started to protest. "No interruptions, remember?" He backed down after a silent struggle within himself.   
  
She resumed pacing. "No matter how much I love you, no matter how much you all love me...you were the ones who brought me back. Because of that, I couldn't talk to you. I'm sorry. I just couldn't. And Dawn," she said, turning to face her sister. "I was so worried about trying to be your sister again, trying to be what you needed. I couldn't talk to you, either." Dawn nodded in understanding, remaining silent.  
  
"Angel," Buffy continued, looking at the man who would always hold that special place in her heart. "I thought I'd be able to talk to you. You'd died before and been brought back. I realize hell is a big difference from heaven, but the concept was the same. Return to the living from a drastically different place." She shook her head slightly. "When we met, after I came back...I just couldn't. I couldn't talk to you, no matter how much I wanted to. Like everyone else, you had these expectations of what Buffy should say, what Buffy should be like. I couldn't bring myself to smash those to bits."  
  
"I love you all. I always will. But when it came down to it, all I had was...Spike."  
  
Spike looked up from his boots at this, locking gazes with Buffy. She drew strength from him, as she always did.   
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"Angel, please. Don't." She closed her eyes for a bit, thinking. Then, "Spike had no expectations for me. He didn't need a sister, he didn't need a slayer. He didn't need the friend he'd always known." She looked in turn at everyone. "Spike was just glad I was back. He was happy to just let me be however it was I needed to be. So I could talk to him." She shrugged her shoulders briefly. "I think if I hadn't talked to Spike...I would have died. Again. He saved me."  
  
Angel looked devastated. The thought of his childe, his enemy, being Buffy's savior-it hurt. They may not be together, they may have both moved on, but the possessiveness was still there. He couldn't help but feel it.  
  
Buffy stopped pacing and stood staring at Angel. She couldn't stand that she'd hurt him like this, but these were the facts. She relaxed when Willow gripped her hand, again showing her support. She met the redhead's gaze, hoping to convey all she was feeling-that she'd missed their friendship, that she needed her so much, that she loved her. Willow smiled briefly in return, getting the gist of Buffy's unspoken message.  
  
Buffy squared her shoulders and met Angel's gaze once again. "We became...close. He was my friend when I needed to shut out my other friends. He understood how I felt. He knew the truth, so I didn't have to hide anything. I could be me. At least, the me I was after I came back."  
  
"Buffy, no," Xander interrupted, ignoring Willow's glare. "We were here for you. We wanted to help. We *tried* to help!"  
  
Buffy smiled fondly at the distraught brunette. "Xander, it's okay. It's not your fault."  
  
"But, Spike-"  
  
"It's not his fault, either," she said. "He was just there for me. *I* turned to *him*." She felt as though a great burden had been removed from her. She'd finally admitted the truth, and everyone had heard it. Even Spike. She turned to face him.  
  
He'd stood up straight, struggling to keep the bored expression on his face. He failed. His eyes held bright hope for anyone to see. She'd just said...  
  
Buffy looked surprised as she continued. "All those times, I sought him out. I wanted his company. I wanted to talk. He loved me, even though he never said it anymore. And I needed it. I *craved* it." She smiled briefly and then continued, once again looking at Xander. "If you want to get all technical, blame the Broadway star demon," she said with a laugh. "All that singing and dancing...took a lot out of a girl. My defenses were down and I let loose."  
  
"Singing and dancing?" Cordelia said.  
  
"Let loose?" Anya asked, confused.  
  
Buffy glanced dismissively toward her. "Yeah. I kissed him."  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Dawn cried, grabbing Spike's hand again.  
  
"Oh, God," Xander said to his feet.   
  
"Oh!" Anya exclaimed. "Like a loose woman?"  
  
"Angel, no!" Cordelia cried, putting a hand out to stop the vampire's advance on his childe. He ignored her, shrugging her off and continued toward Spike.  
  
Before anyone could stop him, he'd grabbed the blond by his shirt and lifted him, banging him roughly against the wall. "You did this! You did something to her," he growled. Dawn tugged at Angel's arm, trying to get him to let go. He roughly threw her hand off of him and she fell to the floor, stunned. Spike was enraged by the site of the girl on the floor and kicked Angel in between his legs. Angel's knees buckled and he loosened his hold on Spike, enough for the blond vampire to shimmy free.  
  
"Don't ever touch her, you ponce!" Spike cried, going to take a swing at his sire.  
  
Before he could make contact, Angel was turned roughly around and belted in the jaw. He fell back against the wall, momentarily stunned. He looked up to see an angry slayer standing above him, hands on her hips, breathing ragged.  
  
"Don't touch my sister," she said dangerously.  
  
Angel finally returned to his sense. "Oh, God, Buffy," he said, guiltily glancing at Dawn. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"I'm okay, Buffy," Dawn said, getting to her feet. "See? No harm done."  
  
Buffy studied her for a minute, making sure there was no sign of damage. She turned back to Angel. "I understand that you're upset, and you didn't quite realize, but...don't touch my sister again."  
  
Angel nodded, rubbing his sore jaw. "I'm so sorry, Dawn. I didn't even realize it was you."  
  
"I'm fine, Angel. No prob."  
  
"Okay, I don't mean to interrupt the whole group love thing, but you *kissed* Spike?" Xander cried. Willow could have sworn he'd been about to stomp his foot in frustration before she elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"  
  
Buffy took a deep, calming breath. She reached out her hand to pull Angel away from the wall, silently telling him he was forgiven. Then she moved to stand against the wall herself, so she could face everyone else in the room. She studied them all.   
  
Cordelia stood holding the baby, looking strangely right in her new surrogate mother role. Anya peered at Buffy from a little behind Cordelia, looking curious-like she wanted every single detail, every specific. Dawn now stood next to Angel, still looking happy at the new developments, despite her recent trip to the floor. A contrite Angel reached an awkward hand out to pat the young girl's shoulder before turning to meet Buffy's gaze. There was no more confusion there. Somehow, somewhere in the last few minutes, he'd come to accept. There was hurt, but understanding as well. Xander looked to be the only one in complete denial. He just couldn't believe Buffy would kiss Spike, let alone do anything else! Willow gave Buffy one of her wide, completely understanding smiles.   
  
Then there was Spike. He stood a little apart from the others, somewhat behind Angel. He'd watched the altercation between Buffy and Angel in silence, with hooded eyes. His hands were in the pockets of his duster. She could tell by the slight movement behind the leather that he was probably clenching and unclenching his fists. No matter how bored he tried to look, how unconcerned, she knew that what happened in the next little while was very important to him. She still saw the uncertain hope in his eyes. She smiled slightly at him.  
  
Not removing her eyes from Spike's, she said, "Yeah, Xander. I kissed him. And a couple weeks later...we slept together."  
  
----------------------  
  
TBC 


	9. Part Eleven

Title: Reunion 11/?  
Author: Jamie   
Email: JamieA1869@cs.com  
Rating: PG so far  
Spoilers: Up through season 6's Wrecked for Buffy and season 3's Daddy for Angel.   
Keywords: Spike/Buffy mostly, some Angel/Cordelia, I guess, crossover fic  
Feedback: Please, please, please. Chocolate covered Spikey's all around? My second try at fanfic.   
Distribution: Couple of mailing lists. FanFiction.Net, http://www.geocities.com/buffyafterdark/ , http://lurking.home.dk3.com/endie.html , You want it? Let me know.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and Co. and no harm was meant in writing this piece. Only the idea is mine.  
Summary: If the WB and UPN hadn't declared "mortal enemy" status, we would have seen how the characters in both shows would have reacted to what was happening in the other show. I wanted to know. I made it up.  
  
A/N: I apologize for taking so long on this part. I honestly wanted it out a lot sooner, but there was a whole issue of being miserably sick. I'll be better next time!  
  
PART ELEVEN  
  
"Oh, God," Xander mumbled, holding his head in his hands, not looking at anyone. "That is just so...very wrong." He peeked out from between his fingers. "Does anyone else just see the very wrongness in that?"  
  
Angel nodded his head. "Gotta agree with you."  
  
Xander threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. "And the one to agree? Dead Boy. The other one I hate." He glanced at the dark vampire. "No offense."  
  
"Oh, it's mutual. None taken," Angel replied, shrugging.  
  
Dawn giggled. "Xander, lighten up."  
  
"Dawnster, no offense, but you're not really an impartial party," Xander said.  
  
"Oh, like you are?" Willow added, giving Xander a disbelieving look.  
  
Xander shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "Yeah, well, maybe not. But, hello! The Evil Undead?" He looked at Buffy. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"Oi! Standing right here, Harris. Don't talk 'bout me like I'm not."  
  
Xander spared a brief glance for the bleached vampire before dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "Whatever." He turned back to Buffy. "Is this some kind of rebelling thing, getting back at us for bringing you back?"  
  
Spike growled at him, advancing slowly. "Better take that back, whelp. Chip or no chip, I'll make you wish you had."  
  
"Will you two just stop it?" Buffy cried, exasperated.   
  
"Xander, maybe Buffy just needed sex," Anya supplied helpfully. She smiled broadly at everyone. "Why should we be the only ones having any?"  
  
"Thanks, Anya," Buffy said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Okay, I so don't need the image, An," Xander replied, shuddering.  
  
"God, Xander, just grow up!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
Xander turned to her, eyes wide, mouth open. He started to say something when she cut him off.  
  
"Buffy's a big girl, Xand. Has been for years now. She can take care of her own love life!"  
  
Buffy cast a grateful glance in Cordelia's direction, getting a small smile in return. Xander's mouth shut without him saying a word. He glanced back and forth between Buffy and Spike, shook his head helplessly and remained silent.  
  
Buffy sighed. This day was really turning out to be hell on earth. "Xand? We okay?" she asked softly.  
  
Xander met her gaze for a full minute before replying. He glanced once more at Spike and turned back to the blonde slayer. He shrugged. "It'll take some getting used to. I'll never like it." He paused a moment, looking into Buffy's concerned eyes. "But, yeah. We're okay."  
  
She smiled in relief. She looked at the others, her gaze coming to rest on Angel. "Could everyone just leave? I think Angel and I need to talk."  
  
Dawn pouted. "But-"  
  
"Come on, Dawnie. Give Buff some space," Xander said, touching her lightly on the shoulder. He shot another glare in Spike's direction before taking Anya's hand and leaving the training room.   
  
Cordelia bounced Conner in her arms, smiling at Dawn. "Come on, Dawn. You can help me with Conner."  
  
Dawn looked uncertainly from Spike to Buffy and then to Angel before shrugging helplessly. "Whatever," she muttered, just short of stomping out of the room.  
  
Willow gave a little wave and followed her out.  
  
"Buffy?" Spike said hesitantly. "You want I should go?" He affected a careless pose, waiting.  
  
Buffy ran a hand through her hair, unsure what she should do. She saw Angel's barely concealed hostility toward Spike. He may have accepted what happened between his grandchilde and his ex-lover, but he didn't like it. Not one bit. She sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today.   
  
"No, Spike. You might as well stay."  
  
He nodded, all casual-like, and remained quiet. He watched Angel under hooded lids. He felt a certain amount of excitement, hoping Angel would attack again. His fists itched to pound against his grandsire's cool flesh. But he remained still, his posture unthreatening. And he waited.  
  
"Why does he have to be here?" Angel asked, practically growling out the "he."  
  
"Like it or not, Angel. He's involved."  
  
"He has nothing to do with *us*."  
  
"Maybe not specifically. But he has to do with me."   
  
"So, what? You're together now?" His voice hitched slightly at the end. This was just all so...unbelievable.   
  
Spike held very still as he waited for Buffy's answer to that one. It interested him very much what she would say and he braced himself for likely disappointment.  
  
Buffy moved to stand in front of Angel, squaring her shoulders. "Why does everything have to be so black and white?" she asked. "It's just not that simple."  
  
"Why isn't it? You're either together or you're not."  
  
"God, Angel. You of all people should know that isn't true."  
  
His brow furrowed in remembered pain and confusion. He reached out a hand and lightly traced it down the side of her face. "I guess I do know." He dropped his hand and stepped back, turning around. He shook his head slightly, seeming to clear it of old memories. He turned abruptly toward Spike, glaring. "Why? Why couldn't you just leave her to live her life? A normal life?"  
  
Spike's jaw clenched and he stood up very straight, feet braced apart. "Normal? She's the bloody Slayer, Peaches! 'Bout as far from normal as she can get!"  
  
"What can you possibly offer her?" Angel said, advancing another step. "Picnics? Trips to the beach? White picket fence?"  
  
"Who's to say she even wants any of those things?" Spike countered, taking his own step forward, waiting for the attack he knew would come.  
  
"Hello! You will not talk about me like I'm not here. I'm not a child, Angel!" Buffy said, stepping between them and stomping her foot for emphasis. She looked down at said foot in consternation and muttered sheepishly, "Okay, that would have had more oomph without the stomping, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Just missing the pigtails, sweets," Spike commented, grinning. The picture she presented was just too cute for words.   
  
She glared at him but made no reply. She turned to Angel. "I don't expect to have a normal life, Angel. It's not gonna happen. I tried the normal boyfriend, remember? He preferred vamp whores to me." Her eyes darkened for a moment. "I don't have to hold back with Spike. He's my equal."  
  
"'S right," Spike said, smirking at Angel.  
  
"Even if I could still kick his ass," she amended. "Cocky bastard," she added under her breath.   
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"Angel, please. You left. I understand why. I was a child then and you needed to be the adult. But I'm not a child anymore. I've dealt with more adult issues than you could possibly imagine. I'm a big girl. Cordelia says so," she added, smiling. She stepped close to Angel once again. "I'll always love you. You know that. But neither one of us can wait around for a miracle. And I swear I'm not the only one who's moved on." She gave him a meaningful look, waiting.  
  
He would have flushed if he'd been able. Instead, his mouth worked for a moment, opening and closing with no sounds coming out. "What-what do you mean?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Please. You have a son. A son, Angel! Somehow, that was meant to happen. And if you were meant to do that, with Darla...then we weren't meant to last, no matter how much it might hurt to say that." She glanced toward the closed door that led to the main shop where their friends waited. "And if I'm not mistaken...there's something going on with you and Cordy."  
  
"Buffy, no, there isn't-we haven't-"  
  
She held up a hand to silence him. She cupped his cheek for a moment, smiling softly. "Angel, it's okay. Not really my idea of the perfect match. But, hey. Be happy." She paused. "Just not too happy, okay? 'Cause that would be bad." She grinned suddenly. "Makes us even, don't you think? Finding...something with each others' enemies? Old enemies, that is?"  
  
He smiled slightly at that. "She's changed," he said simply.  
  
"I know. And I'm glad. It's hard seeing her as anything but the Queen Bitch. But I do." She looked back at Spike, giving him a wink. "He's changed, too."  
  
Angel sighed and looked at the blond vampire. "Okay. I see that he's changed. I just don't want him to hurt you."  
  
"Won't happen, mate."  
  
Angel met his eyes for a long moment. Something passed between the two vampires in that time, something the Slayer couldn't understand. And Angel nodded his head once, decisively. "I'll be there if it does."  
  
"I'll give you the stake myself."  
  
"So, have you decided my fate?" Buffy said, breaking the moment. "'Cause I really do appreciate having everything settled nice and tight." She stomped her foot again, just for the heck of it. "Buffy big girl. Buffy no need daddies."  
  
"Got that right, luv. Sounds like you need a grammar lesson, though."  
  
"Get staked," she said sweetly.  
  
The training room door opened and they all looked to see Cordelia standing there. She didn't have Conner with her. She looked directly at Angel and said, "Dawn's got him."  
  
He relaxed his stance and nodded. "What is it?"  
  
Cordelia glanced at Buffy and Spike before answering him. "Sorry to interrupt. I just...something occurred to me."  
  
"'S that, pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"The vision," she replied, noting the sudden stiffening of Buffy's shoulders. She sighed. Sometimes she really hated her sacred duty. But a girl had to do what a girl had to do... "I get the whole...sex part," she said, glancing surreptitiously at Angel. "But it wasn't just that. They were fighting. As in, hitting each other."   
  
"So?" Angel asked.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Buffy hit. Spike hit back. It's a simple equation, really, Angel." She paused again, giving him a chance to catch up. When he still looked confused she added, "Spike *hit* Buffy. When he hit Xander here? Big pain, right? But he was fighting Buffy. They weren't holding back. The chip didn't work. Why could he hit Buffy?"  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
